In a display device comprising a pair of substrates opposed to each other, a structure obtained by bonding a substrate on which various signal lines, switching elements, and pixel electrodes are formed, and the other substrate on which a light-shielding layer, and color filters are formed, has been widely adopted. When the display device is observed from an oblique direction angled from its normal direction, color mixing that colors of adjacent pixels are visually mixed or coloring in white display may occur and the display quality may be deteriorated.
Recently, a technology of disposing auxiliary lines opposed to scanning lines and signal lines, a technology of extending a light-shielding layer or signal lines between specific color pixels have been proposed as measures to solve the problems. In addition, small-pitch color pixels are different from large-pitch color pixels with respect to the number of strip electrodes of pixel electrodes, and a technology of extending a width from a pixel electrode end side to a position overlapping a light-shielding layer on the small-pitch color pixels has also been proposed.